


Bear The Thought

by MissyMae33



Category: Chaos Control Tower
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyMae33/pseuds/MissyMae33
Kudos: 5





	Bear The Thought

A door was cracked open, letting a little light pool into the room of one, Mae. She was sitting at her desk, head down in her arms with her pencil in one hand, the tip of said pencil sitting at a little line traced down when the artist dozed off. Many days and nights of repetition in her mind as thoughts raced and surged, leaving her restless.

Her curly, dirty blonde hair was tracing her back and back as she rested on the desk, taking deep breaths and quietly sighing, only to return to hushed breaths. She stirred in her chair, and murmured a little as her expression grew tense.

_ “Mae… I’m scared…” _

The grip on the pencil became tighter before her hand turned a shade of pink. She curled her body up and shook.

_ “I know, I am too, just… stay calm, okay?” _

_ “What are we going to do?!” _

_ “Vee wait…” _

The paper with her doodle crinkled under her arm as she moved. She whimpered, and she shook more.

_ “OH GODS! NO NOOO!” _

_ “Asriel…? Asriel?!” _

_ “Oh my stars…” _

_ “ASRIEL!!!” _

_ *click* _

Mae jerked up from her desk, jumping from her chair and backing up, yelping and hollering, shaking like a lost puppy in the dead of the cold night. She backed up into her dresser, and collapsed on impact, falling to her knees while hastily bringing her hands up to hold the dresser for support. After comprehending the actions just taken, she brought her hands down, one clutching her pink shirt to steady her breathing, the other’s fingers running through her hair to calm her mind.

She spoke of fearful whispers and pleads of safety in her senseless panic as she sunk even deeper into the floor. Her throat once choked let out a sob as she held her knees and sobbed into her sleeves.

The door burst open and two people stumbled inside.

“Mae, hon, are you okay?! Mae!!”

“Mae! What happened in here?!”

Mae looked up to see Becca and Dan, worriedly looking down at her. Becca lifted her hand to Mae’s cheek and lifted it to look at her.

“Are you okay, hun? Did you fall?” Becca asked, a hushed tone filled with worry and sympathy despite not knowing the full picture of what Mae had just seen.

Mae threw herself into the two, sobbing and shaking.

“I… we were in a bomb threat.. And… and my area was clear but… but Asriel was in call and he… and we all heard him and I..” Mae said, trying to stumble to catch her words on her tongue before sobs beat them out the door.

“Mae…” Dan said, slowly raising his hands to wrap around Becca and Mae. “Nightmare again?”

Mae sadly nodded, her breath slowly returning to normal as she found recollection in her control.

“Good thing we were walking by your room, huh? We are here for you now, the stars aligned for us three.” Becca said looking at Dan, remembering the event moments before Mae’s yelp, and looking down at Mae again and smiled.

“Yeah… you’re right. I’m just glad someone is here… Is Asriel okay? Vee too?” Mae asked, remembering how hurt she had heard him.

“Yup, they’re just fine. Asriel passed out on the couch after you didn’t come out to flop on it, and Yeowzah took him to his room, he’s sleeping soundly now. And Vee went to bed about 30 minutes ago.” Dan said, resting his arms off of Mae.

Mae shook her head and blinked.

“Hnghhh, what time is it, exactly?” Mae asked looking up at the two.

Becca looked at Mae’s dresser, and picked up the clock that had fallen when she ran into it, and looked at the clock, numbers luminous and displaying “11:23 p.m.”

“Eleven twenty-three. It’s late.” Becca said, looking back down at Mae and setting the clock back where it had been prior to Mae’s abrupt awakening.

“You gonna be okay going back to sleep?” Dan asked, helping the two ladies up.

“Maybe… lemme jut put my sketchbook away, must have dozed off at my desk, that’s where I woke up.” Mae said, clumsily walking over to the desk, and setting the sketchbook inside the desk drawer.

“Dearie me, you fell asleep at your desk? Poor thing, that might have tripped you up when you jumped from it.” Becca said, walking over to Mae’s bed and sitting down.

Mae sighed and plopped down onto the bed, letting out a heavy sigh.

“Yup. I was trying to study for a thing, but ended up doodling, and then got tired, I think. The last thing I remember was my hand gliding down my paper, probably when I was falling asleep.” Mae said, leaning on her desk a little, rubbing her eye tiredly.

Dan adjusted his glasses and stood by the door, leaning on the wall and lifting a foot up onto it.

“Busy much, Mae? You had that play and you’ve been working a bunch.” Dan asked, still leaning on the wall.

Mae plopped down onto the bed, letting out a heavy sigh and nodding her head, both to say yes and from being so exhausted and letting sleep start to take its control back over Mae, enveloping the mind and body in it’s supposed spell.

“Yuuuup…” She said, laying back down on her bed, looking up at the ceiling.

“Well, it’s late for all of us, so why don’t we all call it a night, eh” Becca said, turning to Mae, who was still laying down. “What do you think, ma-” Becca started, but upon seeing Mae, she saw that her eyes had already fluttered closed, and succumbed to sleep.

Becca giggled at the sudden sight, and pulled up her blanket, nodded at Dan, and he opened the door.

They both looked at each other, looked at Mae, and then shut the door. 

When the door shut, something came out from behind it, and headed toward Mae.

“Hmmmm, how kind of them~ Well, I’m excited to rip this apart~ Mmmmmm, patience.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mae walked into the lounge, stuffed lamb in hand and rubbing her eyes. She immediately flopped onto the couch in front of Vee and Yeowzah, sitting on their couch. They were normally there first, so Mae was happy to see them well.

“Oh! Hi Mae!!” Vee said, waving their hand happily at the sight of Mae.

“Oh, hey!! What’s up, Mae?” Yeowzah said, noticing Vee saying hi to Mae, and joining them along for the ride.

Mae sleepily lifted her head up from the couch and smiled at them.

“Hiiiii…” Mae said, her voice still tired and raspy from sleep, picking herself back up to face them.

Mae was obviously tired, and they both noticed this immediately.

“Woah, Mae… Are you okay? You look really tired…” Yeowzah said, standing up and walking toward her couch. Vee stood up and followed him.

“Yeaaahhh uhm, you look awful sleepy. What’s the matter?” Vee said, kneeling down to Mae’s couch.

“Oh, it’s okay, don’t… don’t worry…” Mae said, sitting upright and waving her arm in denial.

Yeowzah and Vee looked at each other, and then sat down on the couch beside her.

“Mae… nightmare again…?” Yeowzah said.

“Ugh, dang… how did you know?” Mae said, tiredly and defeatedly looking up at him.

“You told us yourself, it happens for a few nights. Happened last night, so you’ve been awful restless. Also, Becca told us what happened.” Vee said, putting a hand around her.

“Oh, yeah… I  _ did _ tell you that, didn’t I? Welp, yep. Fell asleep at my desk and had that dream, and then woke up, Becca and Dan helped me, and had a very light sleep in my bed.” Mae said, chuckling while talking.

“Yeaahhh, hit it right on the mark didn’t we?” Yeowzah said, giggling at Vee laying out the situation almost on a whim.

Mae snorted and started to quietly laugh.

“Pffff, yeah, essentially.” Mae said, leaning back onto the couch and resting her head on the back of it.

Everyone heard a little jingle erupt from down the hall.

“Uh oh, that’s my phone’s ringtone, must have dropped it, I’ll be right back.” Mae said, suddenly jumping up, waving at the two, and the bolting down the hallway toward the sound.

“O-oh, okay! Bye Mae!!” Vee said, waving again.

“See ya!” Yeowzah said, also giving her a friendly wave as she ran.

Mae looked around as she ran, taking twists and turns as the hallways bended and were seemingly distorted and like a labyrinth.

As she took a right turn, her phone was there, still ringing. Mae hurriedly picked it up and answered it. “Hello?”

A familiar voice sounded from the other side.

“Hey, Mae!” Asriel said, cheery and clearly happy.

“Oh, hey Asriel! What’s up? You sleep well?” Mae said, sighing from hearing a familiar voice and not being on edge for a change.

“I slept well, actually! Someone put me in my room because I fell asleep on the couch since you weren’t there, and was  _ knocked. Out. _ ” Asriel said, giggling while recollecting what he had remembered.

“Oh yeah! That was Yeowzah, Becca told me! Be sure to thank him later!” Mae said, raising her finger when she remembered the subject mentioned prior to the phone call.

“Ah, okay! Hey, come to your room for a sec, I found a journal you lost and wanted to give it back.” Asriel said from the other side.

“Oh, sweet! Thank you, and alright! I’ll be right up!” Mae said, face lighting up hearing one of her journals had been found.

“Cool! See ya, Mae!” Asriel said, and then hung up.

“See y- oh, okay.” Mae said, awkwardly dropping the phone from her ear and taking off to the stairwell of the Chaos Control Tower, hurriedly rushing up them and heading to her room. 

When she got there, the door was wide open.

“Yo, Asriel! I’m here!” Mae said, hopping inside the room.

She looked around, but nobody was there.

_ The door slammed shut. _

Mae spun around and tried to confront the sudden sound of the door slamming and seemingly sealing shut and all of the light from the hall being cut off inside of her room.

A blue and pink eye shot from the darkness, and soon, a whole, ghost like body.

“Ah, hello Master!!”

It was Twinkle.

“Ugh, what do  _ you _ want, Twinkle?” Mae said suddenly annoyed.

“See? I  _ have _ gotten better at my magic! Sucking all that talent really helps me!!” Twinkle said, happily flying around Mae. 

Mae cocked her head at that comment.

“Talent..?” Mae asked.

Twinkle played with her hair as she explained.

“The power you have are talents, and according to the fam here, you have a lot of it. And honestly, what they’re saying is true! Oh, lemme rephrase that, you  _ aren’t _ talented, you just have a lot of power, power to steal, that is! How else do you think I give you those nightmares? Sucking your power really makes the mind weak, or when it’s under my influence when I want a toy to play with. The thing is, Mae, you’re powerful, and they know it. The love you get from them is driving it, so I gotta pull the emergency brake. I’m gonna stop your powers, and therefore, make you succumb to the numbness that you hate so much!!” Twinkle said cheerfully, as if she was giving outstanding info or news.

Mae backed up a little, phone in hand. Twinkle caught up to her train of thought, and flew over to snatch the phone.

“Wh- Hey!!” Mae said, trying to reach for the phone, which was being held high in the air by Twinkle.

“Sorry, Master! This is mine, and so are you! You aren’t for them, and they aren’t for you. You don’t deserve to be here, you aren’t like them, you’re a  _ parasite _ .” Twinkle said, snapping and making the phone disappear.

Mae worriedly backed up against the sealed door, and Twinkle giggled like a child, horrendous from something so unsightly. Her own brain, her own demon,  _ herself _ locking her in.

“Again, your talent is sooo delicious, I can do so so much!! I sealed the door shut!” Twinkle said, waving her arms and celebrating like a child. “Now I wanna show you more, Master!!” Twinkle said, and raised her hand and snapped her fingers.

A little orb formed, and started to glow.

Mae saw her chest glow, and pink light burst from it. She screamed in pain as the pink light escaped and fused with the orb, making it swell. 

When the last of the light escaped, she fell to her knees, holding her seemingly empty chest, her eyes void of its normal blueish grey, and now a pale grey, almost white.

She tried to mutter words of anger, of demand she give the power back, but she was too weak, and sunk into the wall even more.

“Oooohhh!! It’s so big now!! This is a lot of power! So cool!!! Now everyone can see how weak and pathetic you truly are.” Twinkle said turning around and admiring the orb, now swelled in a pink glow.

When her back was turned, the door gave way, and Mae stumbled into the hallway. Despite being exhausted, she hoisted herself to her feet, and darted down the hall, quietly. She sprinted down the stairs and headed to the lounge.

When she arrived, she slowed her walking and leaned against the wall, catching her breath.

Yeowzah, Becca, Pip, Asriel, DooDooDoo, Vee, and Dan were there, and they saw her stumble in.

“Oh, Mae!! What’s the matter, did you run down here?” DooDooDoo said, looking Mae from the table.

Mae opened her mouth to speak, her dry throat seemingly useless for words.

“Mae…?” Asriel said, taking a step toward her.

“I… didn't see.. the journal…” Mae said, her pale face and eyes meeting Asriel, before her knees gave out, and she collapsed.

Yeowzah rushed in front of the crowd to catch her. “MAE!”

Everyone hurriedly rushed to her, and Yeowzah setted her down o the ground on her side.

“Journal..? What journal…?” Asriel whispered under his breath, before shaking his head and joining the others.

Becca got down on her knees and shook Mae’s shoulder.

“Mae..? Mae! Hon, get up please! Mae?!” Becca said before shaking her head and ceasing. “It’s no use, she’s out.”

“What happened to her??” Pip asked, also checking on her.

Asriel backed up a little. “Did… did you guys  _ see _ her face?? She looked like a freakin zombie!” Asriel said, arms flying around as he explained.

“I mean, she  _ was _ in that play about zombies, and she was indeed a zombie too. But, that’s beside the point, we need to get her to her room.” Vee said, putting a hand on Yeowzah’s shoulder. “Hey babe, think you can help?”

“Oh, of course, hon.” Yeowzah said, leaning down to pick her up. “This is the second person I’ve had to carry to their room.”

Everyone followed Yeowzah as he carried her up the steps, and headed toward her room.

“I know she was like, tired and all, but is that the reason she collapsed?” Pip asked, following behind the group, and carrying DooDooDoo.

“I mean, maybe? She has been working a bunch lately, so I wouldn't blame her. Maybe she is overworked.” Asriel said, slowing his walking down a little to catch up to Pip.

Vee held Mae’s door open for Yeowzah and he walked her in. Everyone stood outside the room and waited for him to come out.

He slowly put her down on the bed, lifted the blanket, and stepped back. He looked at her ith a sorrowful expression.

“Ah geez… I’m sorry, Mae.”

Yeowzah soon saw that a shadow cast over Mae as he stood to look at her, and spun around. 

He saw a luminous, and bright pink orb floating behind him, by the door. Ye stepped forward toward the ball, and reached a hand out.

“When did Mae get this…?” Yeowzah asked under his breath, and set ne finger on the ball.

A hand popped out from it, and grabbed his wrist.

_ “Sorry! This is MINE!” _ A voice rang out, and threw Yeowzah out of the room, and shut the door.

Yeowzah crashed against the wall in front of everyone, and slid down, holding his shoulder.

“Yeowzah!!!” Vee exclaimed, and ran toward him. “Are you okay?!”

Yeowzah hitched his breath and still held his shoulder.

“What the heck was that… there was this orb and I touched it and a voice came and it sounded like…. Like….” Yeowzah tried to get the words out, before a moment of realization hit him in the face.

_ “TWINKLE!!” _

Everyone gasped.

“Twinkle?! Ohohohoho, that JERK.” DooDooDoo said, immediately pulling out his katana.

Yeowzah snapped, and a shovel appeared in his hands.

“I have someone I gotta smack across the back of the head.”

Everyone looked at him, surprised by the act just made, but shook it off and prepared to enter Mae’s room.

Dan reached towards the door, and turned the knob. He stepped back in confusion and boiling furiousness, and sighed.

“Sorry, Mae… I’ll pay for this.”

Dan lifted his foot, and kicked in the door, breaking the hinges. It swung open, and DooDooDoo and Yeowzah, being the ones with weapons, stepped in first.

There was no pink orb, and there was no Mae lying on the bed.

Instead, there was a void black room, cavernous and open.

_ “Well well well! It’s my besteesstt friends!!!” _ A voice said from the dark.

“What have you done with Mae?! Give her back  _ NOW _ , Twinkle!!” Asriel said, his words traced and spoken with hostility, and hopefully soon, heroism.

_ “Nope! Not interested in that deal, sweetie! She doesn’t need anyone, she’s utterly alone and you can’t do a thing!! Also, that isn’t my name!!” _ The voice said, filled with malice and evil intentions as it bounced off of the eardrums of those within the room.

DooDooDoo rolled forward, katana out, and his screen flickered for a second before rolling into the darkness.

“I’M GONNA COMMIT ARSON UNDER YOUR NONEXISTENT HEELS!!” He said, his voice trailing back to those by the door.

“Ohohohoho! Nice one!” The voice said, letting out a grunt and making a move in the pitch black blanket.

There was an audible struggle before something brought DooDooDoo back out.

It was Mae… but… _ not _ .

She had two little, scribble like horns, black inky, velvet like wings, and her pink shirt tattered and torn, revealing grey arms, and long, black nails.

_ “Welcome to my domain with me, NightMaere~” _

The gasps and distraught voices came from the group as they saw her.

Mae. The Queen of Acting. The Best Internet Sister. Zil’s actress. Etc, etc, etc...

The way they knew her, her smiles erased off the paper, leaving smudges of what was left behind, but in a new sight, a sight unsightly. Her hugs, once warm and lovable gone with the wind, and as charming and cuddly as a cactus with many thorns, the rose chopped off of the stem, the thorny stem that was the NightMaere.

_ “Be careful, dummy! I am smarter than you think! I am inside of Mae’s body, so if you hurt me, you hurt her too!!”  _ NightMaere said, cheerfully waving DooDooDoo around in the air, making him dizzy. Little spirals came into his eyes on the little radio screen.

“Cease!! You’re going to harm him!” Becca said, moving forward, Dan’s hand encased in her’s.

NightMaere looked suddenly bored when she heard that, and held him up.

_ “Fiiiinnneeee, you’re boring. Think fast!” _ She said, and then threw DooDooDoo at them at full speed. 

He was heading toward Becca, but Dan jumped in front of her and caught him.

“You okay?!” Dan asked, looking at DooDooDoo’s little screen.

It flickered a little before he replied “Yeah, yeah I’m fine, don’t worry about me, we need to help Mae!” DooDooDoo said, jumping out of Mae’s arms and heading up toward Yeowzah again.

“What are we supposed to do?! If we hurt her, we hurt Mae!” Vee asked, coming up a little closer.

Nobody knew, and then someone stepped up toward the monster. Someone stepped up, looked at her, and opened their mouth.

**_“In the field of the stars.”_ **

“Asriel…?”

Becca stepped forward.

**_“In the beds of the galaxies.”_ **

Ths singing abruptly stopped when something darted out of the darkness and grabbed Asriel by the shirt.

It was… him, but eyes a glowing pink.

“You think that singing that stupid song will help her any??” The other Asriel said, a horrid smirk on his face. “She doesn't deserve anything, and especially not someone to sing a meaningless song she wrote to her.”

“I beg to differ, thank you very much, yes she  _ does _ .” Asriel said, shoving the evil Asriel away.

It disintegrated into shadows, and came up behind Becca, now looking like her.

“And what about you? You say she is suuucchhh a phenomenal actress and singer, correct. Stop pitying her, she isn’t either, sweetheart.” Evil Becca said, playing with her hair.

Becca spun around to see the evil version of herself, and backed up. It fell into shadows and popped onto Vee’s head as them.

“You give her hugs she doesn’t deserve and make her feel at home, when she knows you’re all gonna stab her in the back. Why are you hesitating so much??” THey said, hopping down and floofing Vee’s hair.

Vee swatted their hand away and backed up. “Don’t touch me!!”

The monster giggled and turned into a little pink lizard, slipping away into the NightMaere’s hand, and listening to her whispers.

The lizard nodded, and turned into fog, spiralling into a little pearl necklace, glowing bright pink.

Yeowzah squinted his eyes to get a better look, and ran to DooDooDoo to deliver a quiet message.

“That pearl necklace… it’s like the orb in saw in here, I think that’s her source of power. We need to somehow destroy it.” He said, looking at NightMaere.

“Sure, I’ll tell the others, we have to get her out somehow.” DooDooDoo said, heading toward everyone else.

Everyone hatched a plan and stepped forward.

_ “Ooohhh, you finally making a move? About time, let’s dance, babes!”  _ NightMaere said, stepping forward. 

Pip and Vee ran forward toward her and pulled their phones. They simultaneously played a song.

_ “Doo Doo Doo Dooooo~” _

She covered her ears and hunched over, wincing from the song. The sound waves rattled the necklace. Dan cupped his hands, and Becca ran toward him, jumped, and Dan’s hands hoisted her foot into the air, making her airbound.

“Heads!!!” Becca said as she spread her arms out and fell on top of NightMaere, tackle hugging her, making them roll across the floor.

NightMaere recovered and stood up, backing up.

Asriel let out a grunt and threw something large. She turned around, and her heart stopped. A mattress hit her head first, and she fell under it.

“Hooh! That felt good!” Asriel said, putting his hands on his hips, lifting one to wipe the sweat from his brow.

NightMaere kicked it off, and looked down. The necklace with the pearl was cracked. She gasped and started to back up.

“You all don’t stand a chance!! You can’t save her!! She doesn’t deserve saving! She’s useless!!” NightMaere said, her tone a little more wavy with fear.

Pip let out a loud cheer to get her attention, and waved her arms.

“Come and get me, you beach!!” Pip yelled.

NightMaere sprinted toward her, and DooDooDoo shot out from behind her, and swung his katana, and it hit.

It hit…. The chain of the necklace.

She noticed it was gone, and made a move to get it back, but Asriel and Vee tackled her and held her down. Yeowzah sprinted to the necklace, and stomped on the pearl with his foot.

It shattered, and pink light pooled all around the room. NightMaere broke free of the grip a second too late.

“No, NO!! WHY DID YOU-” She said, but was stopped by a cracking sound. She looked down to see her body was cracking, pink light shining through. She hollered helplessly as the light became brighter and her body bracked more.

Eventually, it shattered, knocking everyone back and letting the pink light shower over everything, until it all silenced.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Booting up… one moment please. _

DooDooDoo’s screen finally luminated and he opened his eyes. He flickered a little before looking in front of him. His katana was there. He went and grabbed it, looking around. 

He was back in the lounge, and everyone was there, but not awake.

Te sound of someone moving and grunting came from behind him, he spun around on his wheels and found Yeowzah, just getting up from the ground. He hurriedly wheeled over to him.

“Hey, you okay, Yeowzah?” He said helping Yeowzah up a little.

“Hnghhh, yeah. Wh- where is Vee?” Yeowzah said, finally going to stand.

He saw everyone scattered across the lounge, and found Vee on the Veeowzah couch. He ran over to them and grabbed their hand.

“Babe..?”

Vee’s eyes fluttered open, and they sat up, shaking their head, and looked at Yeowzah.

“Heh, this is the best thing to wake up to after that, hi hon.” Vee said, smiling at him.

Yeowzah pulled them into a kiss, and they both giggled, grateful to see each other.

“Awake and in your arms, I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Vee said, looking at him.

“Well, that was something to see after what just happened.” Someone said from behind. Everyone turned around to see everyone else, awake and well.

“Guys, Mae is over here.” Asriel said, walking to her couch. “She was on the ground, and I helped her up here.”

Everyone walked over to Mae. The color had returned to her face, and she looked much better than before. Her clothes were scruffy and dirty, but she was overall fine.

Then something shot from her head and yelled. It was Twinkle.

_ “Stars and saints above, you guys are horrible!! You know how long it took me to drain her of her love and talent through nightmares and thoughts?!! Do you?!”  _ She said, flaring up.

Everyoen was disgusted to see her, and stood straight up incase she made a move. Yeowzah and DooDooDoo walked away.

_ “I swear to my good name, I will do this again. I will suck all the life from all of you until you are broken and numb, I will show you your fears and break your spirits, and above all else, I will-” _

**_CLANG! SLASH!_ **

Yeowzah bonked her with the shovel, and DooDooDoo impaled her with the katana.

“Finally, I got to stab a beach!!” DooDooDoo said, satisfied.

She poofed away immediately, and Mae started to stir.

Everyone rushed to her, and she slowly moved her fingers, clenched her fist, and opened her eyes.

“Ugh… why am I always the one y’all have to worry about..? Why does this always happen to me?” She said, head fuzzy and heavy, and her voice tired.

“It’s okay, we are just happy you’re alright after that.” Dan said, walking up a little closer.

“But, this always happens to me, I have Twinkle and y’all hate her… You must hate me too…” Mae said, sitting up and slouching in guilt.

Becca sat down beside her. “We would never hate you.”

Mae perked up. “I don’t even… annoy you?”

Asriel hopped down next to her. “Of course not! You’re an internet sister to all of us! We love ya!”

Mae chuckled a little, and looked up.

“Thanks for taking care of Twinkle…. again. She’s tedious, you’ll come to find.” Mae said, giggling.

“We know.” Everyone said in union, followed by laughter.

Everyone fell into a group hug, and Mae smiled.

“I don’t deserve you guys, I love you.” Mae said, enveloped in the hug.

Everyone looked at her.

“We love you too, Mae.”

_ The End _

  
  



End file.
